the_village_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Controlled Sorcery
Society of Controlled Sorcery Use The Society of Controlled Sorcery controls everything in The Village World. Such as, charms (they also track who casts them and what they are on 900,947 printers), animals, people's movement (they do not track people's movement unless the workers decide to, mostly used to track criminal or nosy people, which yes if you work there you can look at anybody's movement because no decree has been passed to not allow this. But you have to be two ranks after intern to use these tools.These tools are not accessible to Society of Controlled Sorcery Newspaper writers unless permitted.) there are other things they track but those are top secret. Top Members Currently The people who control the S.C.S are top power in the magical industry, top members include: Highest power, Oppressor Oppressor:' Gizmo Marvolo Wexler' - Assistant, Demetrius M. Pate -Senior Assistant, Rita F. Dumas -Senior Vice Assistant, Rosalind F. Martinez 2nd to highest power, 'Chief Administrative Officer '''Chief Chief Administrative Officer: Brayden Nickison ' ' -Assistant, Dale R. Lott -Senior Assistant, Carter J. Anderson -Senior Vice Assistant, Rita D. Ramsey 3rd to highest power, '''Chief Job Manager '-Executive Job Manager, Liam Lebbon -Assistant, Jack Lebbon -Senior Assistant Matt Lebbon Oppressor System Choosing a new oppressor is not the old oppressor choosing the new person but people voting on canidites. The canidites also have a choice to choose what assistant(s) and Chief Administrative Officer they want. The new oppressor will have a term of 10 years. You cannot have 2 terms unless voted on by the court. Headquarters Usage The headquarters is located somewhere near the arctic ocean, you cannot fly a plane or ride a cruise their. You must teleport using a certain spell. HQ is home to the courthouse, the place where people who have broken decree's will be put on trial. It is also holds most offices for jobs. It's dungeon includes a small prison for convicted criminals and storage with extra supplies. (Sometimes they use the main prison, Harman Max Security Prison in case the small one may be full) Next Election The next Oppressor Election is going to take place in Febuary 2020, canidites released in October 2019 SCS Logo This logo was decided by the original Oppressor of the Society of Controlled Sorcery, Balbina Servious. The image has a 2 headed phoniex, the phonix means that how remarkible sorcery is. The gear on the bottom means how civilized The Village World is. the B, C, and D are the first initinals of the 3 original Oppressor's (in order of time left to right) of the SCS, Baldbina Servious, Claudia Dolor, and Domitia Fortem. History The Society of Controlled Sorcery was when the world of sorcery got out of hand, originally, Rome's (where most of the magical creatures were located and most wizards and witches were located) government was involved in the creation S.C.S. The jobs were handled by the current Roman leader Tiberious, the rest was sorted out by the government. The location of the headquarters wasn't the one we see today, it was located next to the colosseum. And was locally called as the "Remus" building. No paintings have been recorded so we do not know what it looks like. The first Oppressor was chosen personally by Tiberious, Balbina Servious. Because of his skill at magical creature care and wizardry. Break from Rome The decision of breaking up from Rome was by the at the time oppressor, Domitia Fortem. At the time Rome was falling, Germanic invasions were coming closer to the capital. Domitila Fortem held a secret meeting not addresed by the Roman government. (The meeting was formally called "Razer"). Deciding to pack up and move to an unsolicited place given to from David Russle Wexler the HQ at the island still stands and is still in use.. On May 29, 1453 Rome fell. The society moved on April 10, 1453.